Mynyw
|Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = * |Row 6 title = Status |Row 6 info = }}The Mynyw are a Stromic sub-culture that originally developed from the Vrykul proto-Humans. This article is heavily under construction. =Culture= ---- Clans - Septs Septs, or ‘clans’ in common, are largely the social and familial hierarchical organization of the Mynyw. Similar to noble houses or clans of other cultures, Septs usually have at least one longhouse to, which is where the name of the particular function came from. They are called ‘Sept Longhouses’. Each longhouse might have direct and extended family, however Septs can extend to other longhouses who pledge loyalty. There are cases in which some Septs grow larger than a longhouse or two -- in fact, the largest Septs act as a kind of pseudo-nobility. Though the largest and richest of the Mynyw Septs are not technically the social superiors of the lowest of the Septs, the largest and richest exert power through land ownership and the ability to mobilize warriors through kin and allied Septs. However, every Sept is beholden to the Conclave, which acts as a check against the most powerful Septs. Identification among the Septs is typically done through a coat-of-arms and a tartan color and pattern. Both pieces of identification are loose with their rules, but it is considered a great insult to take on a coat-of-arms that does not rightfully belong to an individual. Tartans do not have the same status as coat-of-arms, but wearing a rival clan’s tartan is a common insult between Septs. There are certain laws regarding these insults and slights. These Impersonation Laws can be brought up to the local Judicator, who will determine an appropriate sentencing. In the case of an impersonated coat-of-arms, the offended party may either demand a wergild (payment through sum of gold or property) or an honorable duel. Naming Conventions Names come in three parts: * Given Name * Sept Name * Optional Sobriquet A ‘Given Name’ is chosen by the birth parents at birth, typically by the mother of the child. A ‘Sept Name’ identifies from which sept an individual currently belongs. This done through the word ‘nic’, which means ‘child of’. For example: * Ronan nic Blanca: Ronan, child of the Blanca Sept. In the case of marriages, all members of a marriage either join a spouse’s sept or create their own. To denote this change, the word ‘mac’ is used, which means ‘married into’. For example: * Eirianwen mac Dyfed: Eirianwen, married into the Dyfed Sept. Finally, a Sobriquet can be used to replace the Sept Name. There are no rules bound to a sobriquet, but tradition dictates that a sobriquet is earned and given by a mentor or peers. Marriage There are no restrictions on marriage. A marriage between two individuals or many individuals may occur as the society values love and trust over anything where personal connections are concerned. However, it is traditional for all spouses to move into another’s Sept or to create a new Sept and take on that Sept’s name, with a spousal name change to denote the changed status. See Naming Conventions to see more about spousal names. =Warfare= ---- Warfare among the Mynyw is not typically organized in the same way as most other nations or groups. Instead of a centralized command structure or owing soldiers to the Grand Alliance, each Sept may command a group of warriors that answer upwards to another Sept or leader. Thus the command chain already forms naturally based on a series of oaths. It is generally recognized that the Tanists hold the greatest power among the Mynyw after a Taoiseach and an Commandant. The Great Septs are able to call many warriors to their banner within a few days, similar to a feudal levy. Unless the Mynyw are under some great threat, the Tanists work similarly to a feudal lord in order to defeat the enemy, taking the glory for themselves. Smaller warbands of individuals called Fianna may be created outside of the typical Sept command structure. These Fianna operate with impunity as long as they answer to some authority when a command is given. Fianna are allowed to sell their swords out to the highest bidder if they so choose, frequently becoming mercenary groups. Otherwise, they are groups of adventurers that set sail. The exception to this relatively decentralized method of warfare are the Wolfenhold Wardens. The most organized and elite fighting group among the Mynyw, they are based out of none other than the legendary Wolfenhold, said to be the holdfast of Llywelyn the Eternal of ages past. The Wardens consist of warriors both of domestic Mynyw and foreign men and women who fight under captains and are ultimately commanded by the Lord of Wolfenhold, known as the Commandant. The Commandant is considered to be the Marshal of the Conclave and has the ability to command the forces of the Great Septs should he or she so choose. =History= ---- Fourth Era - Era of Turbulence (4E 0 - Present) The Conclave marked the Third Era over and the Fourth Era begun at the turn of 3E 368 -- however, that decision only came several years after the various Rebellions had been finished, in the year now known as 4E 3. Known popularly as the 'Era of Turbulence', the next few decades into the present have seen various internecine conflicts from more regional warlords (such as the Llwach Sept, Angelystor Sept, and Sir Roberts) which is not unlike the Taoiseaches of the previous era. It continues on into the present day. Llwach Rebellion (4E 0) WIP Exile of Cadair (4E 2) Following the Llwach Rebellion and Exile, the Conclave looked weak by allowing the Llwach to gain its power. The various Great Septs began to amass power for themselves and rallying warriors to their houses in order to further protect their own in the case one Sept rose up again. This fear came with the growing power of the Angelystor Sept, led by Cadair nic Angelystor. Cadair had been slowly amassing warriors to his banner, both foreign mercenaries and Mynyw. He commonly raided the Trolls of Stranglethorn, Witherbark, and the Amani for their riches and his appointed diplomats were sent to ambitious Stromic lords who desired pieces of Mynyw lands. Though he planned to renege on the promises he made to the lords of Strom, he also planned to use their strength in place of his own to facilitate his rise to power. Calling all his banners and warriors, he amassed strength while the Stromic lords did the same on the border. Unknown to Cadair, however, he was betrayed by his lieutenant, a Lordaeronian called Roberts. Roberts struck quickly from within, leading the foreign warriors to slaughter Cadair’s own forces. Cadair and his elite guard held firm, however, and when the Wolfenhold Wardens came to bring order to the region, his plan was discovered. The Conclave issued a formal Writ of Exile for Cadair and his Sept, along with any supporters who might still be loyal to him. Roberts and his cadre become a roving mercenary band who raided several Mynyw villages and clashed with the Wardens on their way out of the Mynyw lands. Additionally, the Conclave issued a formal complaint with the Trollbane kings against the lords who schemed against the Heartlands. Cadair was gone, but he was only wounded: he would heal in time. However, he desired revenge against those who had betrayed him. Those who followed Cadair formed the Faoladh, taking on Cadair’s wolfen sigil and wearing wolf pelts on their armor. Between the exile and the First War, Cadair and his Faoladh made themselves a nuisance to the Mynyw and Stromgarde -- raiding settlements, outposts, and caravans in and around the entrances to the Mynyw land. Nechtan nic Breasil, Commandant of the Wolfenhold Wardens, made himself a personal enemy of Cadair, the two meeting swords on more than seven separate occasions, but Cadair was a sly fox and outwitted his nemesis each time. First War(4E 8) Although the Mynyw lands were relatively stable in the years after Cadair’s exile, the threat of his return and that of Roberts was a perennial threat. The Modernists believed that exile was the safest choice; he would move to the south, especially with the ongoing orcish threat in Stormwind. The Traditionalists, however, adopted the opposite approach -- many called for him to be hunted down and executed immediately. These political issues divided the Mynyw, causing fearmongering to run rampant. It did not help that the Humans of Stormwind were being pushed back increasingly each day and could not stem the tide of the Orcish Horde. Sides were taken immediately on whether or not they should help the Kingdom of Stormwind through their troubling times. Modernists took an interventionist approach while the Traditionalists took a more isolationist approach to the conflict. While the two political groups fought each other in the Assembly, smaller groups of warriors and Wardens saw their opportunity to go south for honor and glory. These groups became known Dalriata and tended to become shock troops for Stormwindians. The Dalriata were not led by any singular leader and tended to throw away old rivalries, which caused some amount of controversy when both Roberts and Cadair’s warbands moved south to help against the Orcs. Despite the history, the Dalriata collectively decided to follow Cadair’s lead in the battles to come alongside the Stormwindians. It wasn’t without controversy back home, but the Dalriata all knew that the coming of the Orcs was not simply a minor threat to be dispatched with ease; the bloodthirsty Orcs needed to be stopped at all costs. Roberts’ Reavers, Cadair’s Faoladh, and the Dalriata all fought bravely during the conflict. Many heroes who distinguished themselves during these conflicts would be long praised, joining the ranks and halls of heroes that would be dedicated to their sacrifice, even though the Stormwindians and their allies lost battle after battle due to their unpreparedness for the Orcish Horde and its allies. Among the heroes of the time was Creidne nic Abartach who aided in the escape of the Stormwindian fleet and their allies, giving their lives so that they might escape into the north. Seeing his brave sacrifice, something changed in Cadair -- he acted less on ambition, reforming himself as they retreated into Stromgarde. While the Orcs sacked Stormwind, the Dalriata and Faoladh licked their wounds. Second War -- Orcish Push (4E 14) Although the Assembly was still divided on the Orcish menace, arrogantly brushing off the fall of Stormwind as “southron flowers growing weak”, Commandant Nechtan took the matter much more seriously. Rallying the Wolfenhold Wardens after King Trollbane sent out the call to hold the Horde as they began to march north, he took many bands of warriors with him in order to meet the threat. Roberts’ Reavers stuck with the Stromic forces, but Cadair and his Faoladh put themselves -- willingly -- at the mercy of the Wardens. Though Nechtan desired to execute him for his crimes, several leaders of the Dalriata spoke out in his defense; causing Nechtan to put a hold on judgement until the Orcish threat was meted out. Thus, all of the Mynyw -- the Sept warbands, Dalriata, Faoladh, and the Wardens all commanded by both Nechtan and Cadair pressed hard against the encroaching Orcs. Hundreds of screaming, painted Human and Dwarven warriors made such a nuisance that the clans of Darkwolf, Ironfist, and Blooddrinkers were assigned to push them back. Across the Highlands, the Mynyw battled against these three Orcish clans. Their aggressive tactics combined with their strength and bloodlust caused the Mynyw to be pushed back again and again. As Trollbane led the Stromics north to link with the Lordaeronians and Stormwindians, the Mynyw were left their own -- causing a rift to begin to develop. Ordering a general and orderly retreat, the Wolfenhold Wardens held the rearguard with Cadair’s warband while the rest of the warriors retreated in order to prepare the passes for assault. In what became known as the Battle of Bloodhill, the elite warriors held off against constant Orcish assault for twelve straight hours, slowly moving their way backwards to the passes. Meter by bloody meter did the exiles and Wardens fight, resulting in among the greatest losses of Mynyw life since the interregnum. In the final moments of the rearguard action, Cadair and his Faoladh held a pass as the Wardens moved through the battlements -- ultimately sacrificing their lives so that the Wardens and Dalriata may live. It gave the Wardens time to shore up the defense even more -- the southern and middle passes held against most of the Orcish clans that threw themselves against it. The northern pass, however, folded -- causing a harrying among the northern villages that was ultimately ended by Tanist Tigernan nic Boru and his warriors. For Cadair’s sacrifice, the Conclave issued a Writ of Exoneration, forever removing the black stain on the Angelystor Sept. Some members of the Angelystor Sept migrated back into the Mynyw lands, ultimately rejoining their society and regaining a place within it. Second War -- Counterattack!(4E 15) Although most of the Orcish clans were recalled, the Ironfist Clan remained within the Mynyw lands for much longer than anticipated; raiding villages and becoming a general nuisance. Once the main push of the Orcs subsided, however, Nechstan led the Wardens and the Dalriata back out of the mountains and joined with Anduin Lothar’s army to push back against the Horde. Becoming experts at killing Orcs, the Mynyw were effective at harrying the supply lines with quick hit-and-run tactics, remaining on their mounts and fleeing before the Orcs could respond quickly enough. Orgrim assigned the Darkwolves to meet the threat of the Mynyw, to which several bloody clashes were had until the penultimate Assault of Blackrock Spire occured. With many of the Orcish clans captured, destroyed, or fleeing back to Draenor, Nechstan picked a warband of personal guard and any volunteers among the Dalriata to become apart of the Draenor Expedition -- the rest returned to the Mynyw lands to help in the post-war effort of reconstruction. Nechstan and his warriors followed Turalyon through the portal -- but did not return. Reconstruction (4E 16) After the war, the remaining Orcs were rounded up in Stromgarde by a combined force of Stromics and Mynyw. As the Heartlands was mountainous and isolated, the Conclave suggested an internment camp be built within the borders of the Heartlands. A Stromic overseer was appointed by the Trollbanes, sending the newly knighted Sir Roberts, of the infamous Roberts’ Reavers, to ensure that the two Orcish clans of Ironfist and Blooddrinkers did not cause a ruckus. Roberts in the first few years of his reign as overseer of the internment camp ran it efficiently. Although the camp was far from impenetrable, Roberts ensured his guards were hired outside of the Mynyw and instead chose veteran mercenaries of the Second War in other kingdoms. He continually used these mercenaries as the guards of the camp rather than his own soldiers from his Reavers, choosing to make more devious use of them. After two years of inspections, the Assembly voted to discontinue the internment camps. Roberts rebuilt his reputation as a lawful knight during this period. However, this was largely just a long-term ploy -- Roberts’ sinister plans were to siphoning the tax money he received for his own financial gain. He was extremely careful never to take too much -- but as the Assembly stopped noticing or checking, he began to get far more bold. Using his loyal Reavers, he created faux bandit clans around the Heartlands. These bandits began robbing, kidnapping, and extorting the local villages and even went as far as to challenge a wandering group of Rhyfellion and Vigilants that were hunting them. The riches gained from these raids went right back to the internment camp -- causing Roberts to become as rich and powerful as a Tanist. The borders of the Heartlands were becoming strictly controlled, thus the bandits had to be coming into the Heartlands officially as mercenaries. These accusations did not fall lightly; Roberts had connection with many of the Stromic Marcher Lords and they relished in the chance to weaken the Mynyw at any cost and thus defended him against them. Robert's Rebellion (4E 23) The Conclave began a secret, internal inquiry into the matter of the bandit camps. Choosing several veteran warriors, they instead began capturing the bandits instead of killing them. These warriors had only one objective: find out information by any means necessary. What followed was a series of brutal interrogations over a period of several months. Although there is no official record, those who knew about the interrogations claimed that the prisoners were brutally tortured and later killed. Information gleaned from these interrogations revealed Roberts’ duplicity. The Conclave immediately began gathering evidence of the tax siphoning and putting scouts and rangers near the internment camp to see the comings and goings. Once there was enough evidence, the Conclave issued a formal complaint to King Trollbane -- causing Roberts to be declared an outlaw. Knowing his time was coming, Roberts began a campaign in the northern Mynyw lands, creating several forts and even laying siege to Ystrad. Having early successes and taking control of several villages, he dug in and waited for the impending march of the Wolfenhold Wardens and any Tanist that might come challenge him. Instead of the Wardens, a single person was appointed to gather as many warriors as possible and mete out justice. This warrior, Glyndwr nic Creddylad, gathered only a few dozen warriors and personal companions in order to challenge Roberts. Among these warriors was Gwynyth nic Angelystor, daughter of Cadair, who desired to further remove the tarnish from her Sept’s reputation. Riding hastily into the northern part of Mynyw lands, Glyndwr liberated villages with relative ease; Roberts’ lieutenants were either too incompetent to lead a defense, being glorified caravan raiders or were too few to challenge Glyndwr’s warriors. Soon enough more than half of Roberts’ strength had either been killed or fled his service. The loss of the villages and half his forces caused him to abandon the siege of Ystrad in order to aggressively destroy Glyndwr. However, they became like ghosts -- they knew the terrain better than Roberts or his foreign warriors. They harassed his forces and killed a handful of soldiers every few hours. When they attempted to forage, the ghosts struck and then disappeared leaving only the remains of the mercenaries. By the time they were finished, only Roberts and his few original Reavers remained. Glyndwr deciding to meet him in the field and ultimately made quick work of Roberts, capturing him and three of his final lieutenants. They dragged him into an empty tomb, chained them inside and then sealed the entrance. The Tomb of Roberts forever became a ghost story to the Mynyw -- parents would warn their children that Roberts would come if they did not behave, but some would say they could still hear Roberts cursing all of the Mynyw, vowing he would return one day in order to take his revenge… Third War (4E 27) WIP Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Mynyw Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Wolfenhold